Li-ko.
Li-ko is a small older dragonet.who is a greenish-yellow color or a light grey-blue color at times. She can change her scales a bit but the colors are limited. Li-ko has been escaping her previous life in the Scorpion Den for many days now in hope of finding adventure. She is silent and never lets anyone know her true gender. Here is her original form: NAME: Li-ko (lie co) TRIBES: IceWing-RainWing GENDER: Female, but does not let anyone know their true gender. APPEARANCE: Is a slender dragon with a RainWing build, but has IceWing undersides. She has small,dark horns, and a tail that can curl if needed. She has very sharp claws, is skinny but strong, and has a IceWing-like face. She radiates cold, has small, but pointed and polished scales. She is an ugly (But I love it) green color (army green?) , and has longer spikes. Her wings are held like an IceWings'. It isn't visible, but she can see very well in the dark. PERSONALITY: Is a shy dragon who likes to stay in the back-round. She likes to help other out, and turn insults back on the insulter. She loves to be outside, but is scared of getting seriously injured. (aren't we all?) She likes to create things, and is always cautious to newcomers. BACKSTORY: Li-ko has lived in the Scorpion den for almost her entire life. She lives with her Mother, but both of her parents come around sometimes. She tries to get what she needs, but is used to being picked on. She might not look like much, but she is fierce! Her mother and father work a-lot, so she rarely sees them during the daylight hours. She loves adventure, and has just had permission to try to join the Topaz Mountain Academy, but is delayed. Now hearing that they are gone, she tries to find out where they went. She does not realize that the group is still together, or where they are... OTHER: She has a small meteorite-stone bracelet. (like Turtle!) She does not know that it keeps away mind-readers... yet. I hope this is okay! Also, Li-ko likes the cold. As of 10-28-18, Li-ko has Lantana's small knife and is in the Misty Dunes. Although she has been in this role play for a bit, she has only recently started to interact with the other dragons. In the first part of her story, she was on the border between the SkyWing and upper SandWing territory running across a yellow grassed and small pine-treed plain. She had an adventure over the desert at night for two and a half days before finding the Sand Flyers' camp. She spied on them for a while before heading North a bit and running into Yuki (marimo) After a fight where her chain came off her neck, Li-ko decided to travel to the Misty Dunes. After nearly a day and a half of wandering, she finally ran into one of the groups looking for The Villain Squad. Finding a battle scene, it became apparent that something big was going on. Soon after this, she was attacked by Lantana. Lantana staged the attack to look like Li-ko started it, but in the end, she was forced to flee and leave her knife behind. Li-ko is currently listening to a sky wards battle. Category:Main Character Category:Alive Category:Creator: Darkwind Category:RainWing Hybrid Category:IceWing Hybrid